The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 91-240-5 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-170-1 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from both its parent varieties and other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Eternity (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,253) and Chivalry (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,674).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99 has salmon colored flowers of Orange-Red Group 32D similar in color to xe2x80x98Eternityxe2x80x99 with xe2x80x98Chivalryxe2x80x99 have coral colored flowers of Red Group 39B.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99 is a taller cultivar at 20 cm with xe2x80x98Chivalryxe2x80x99 being 16 cm tall and xe2x80x98Eternityxe2x80x99 being 13 cm tall.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99 has a more upright habit of growth with xe2x80x98Eternityxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Chivalryxe2x80x99 being more mounded in growth habit.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99 is intermediate in petal shape being 6 mm wide and 8 mm long, with xe2x80x98Eternityxe2x80x99 being the narrowest at 5 mm wide and 8 mm long and xe2x80x98Chivalryxe2x80x99 has a round petal of 8 mm wide and long.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99 has a one week earlier response time for flowering than xe2x80x98Eternityxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Chivalryxe2x80x99.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Salmonxe2x80x99 has longer leaves (8 to 9 cm) than xe2x80x98Eternityxe2x80x99 (8 to 9 long) but narrower leaves than xe2x80x98Chivalryxe2x80x99 (5.5 to 6 cm wide) which has 6.5 to 7 cm wide leaves.